This invention relates generally to sensing and monitoring of human space. Embodiments of the invention may include a sensor device that uses a video imager combined with a processor and intelligent image processing software to determine the presence of an activity or a condition in a scene being monitored. For example, the sensor can be used to detect the presence or absence of one or more people, a count of people in one or more areas, or a specific activity within one or more areas.